Saliva has gained increasing significance as an information carrier, especially for medical tests as well as for the detection of administered or ingested substances, especially drugs or habit-forming drugs. The testing of saliva is preceded by the taking and providing of a saliva sample.
A device for collecting and releasing saliva for diagnostic purposes has been known from DE 197 48 331 C1. The device comprises a section which collects and squeezes out the saliva sample and is located displaceably in a container. The container is closed at one of its ends and can be opened at its other end by lifting a closing cap with an integrated filter. The container is preferably designed as a bellows. Saliva first enters the bellows via the opened closing cap and is taken up by the porous section. Pushing together the bellows with the closing cap closed presses together the porous section, and the saliva taken up before is discharged to the outside, filtered by the filter of the closed closing cap. The piston is subsequently introduced into a syringe, in which a diluting liquid as well as additional reagents are contained.